


Forty- ninth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, uncut!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean won't touch Sammy, but nothing's wrong with a bit watching, right? ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- ninth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Dean still refuses to touch Sammy; he isn’t that sick fuck who touches his fourteen year old baby brother.

At this point Sammy doesn’t beg anymore. He doesn’t, because apparently he’s got some kind of voyeuristic kink going on. And Dean loves to watch, so Sammy lets him watch; lets him watch all the time.

 At night in their beds, in dirty gas station bathrooms, in the afternoon behind the school.

But this favorite place is the shower. Every time Sam will take a shower, Dean will slip in with him. He doesn’t touch, ever, but he watches.

He watches Sammy jerk his big cock, slowly and measured. Watches the tip peak out of the foreskin, red and wet and delicious. Sees him play with his full balls, stroke the sensitive spot right behind them. Dean listens to every sound that comes over Sammy’s pink lips, savors it.

He feels every hitch in Sam’s breath against his cheek.

“Come on, Sammy. Come on me, baby.”

Dean whispers and all Sam can do is biting his lip to stifle his moans and come all over Dean’s stomach, just like his brother told him to.

So maybe Dean won’t touch him yet, but this is quite as good.


End file.
